not that simple
by darvey206
Summary: my on version of what happens after the summer finale of suits, Darvey fanfiction ps: I plan on updating if you guys like it
1. Chapter 1: what the hell did I do?

A cell phone is ringing, it's irritating, but it won't stop, he has to pick up.

"Harvey where are you!?" Her voice shouts from the other side of the phone

"Donna?" he says still trying to fully wake up

"No! it's the pope! Of course it's me! Where are you?"

"at home..."

"what? Harvey I can't believe you are just going to..." She is interrupted be an surprisingly calm Harvey

"Donna there's no reason to go today, I doubt we have any clients left"

"Harvey you are either going to wake up and drag your ass in here, or I'm sending Louis there to pick you up"

A few minutes after she hangs up Louis shows up at her desk

"Where is he?"

"he is...on his way here Louis"

"goddammit Donna how can I.." she stops him

"Louis calm down. HE. IS. COMING! understand?"

"the problem is not tha he's coming the problem is that he isn't here and... "

"Louis shut up" Harvey appears behind him "if we have sooooo much work to do why don't you go ahed and do it" he goes into his officce being followed by Louis

"we do have work to do, Zane's offer rings any bells?" he doesn't let harvey respond "of course it doesn't because you weren't here"

"what are you talking about?"

"I guess I wil have spell everything for you, or maybe you woul like to draw!"

Harvey looks at him angry bu doesn't argue

It was late, really late, Donna wants to talk to him, she knows he's not ok, the whole 'there's no point in going in today' thing is proof of that.

She walks into his officce, he's sitting on his couch with papers all over the coffee table, he doens't lift his eyes

"what is it Donna?"

"how many?"

he sighs "how many what?" he looks at her standing on his door

"how many glasses of scotch have you had today? how many hours have you slept?" she raises her voice slowly "how many times do I have to ask you if you're ok?"

"Donna I..."

"no Harvey, I don't wanna hear it! 'there's no reason to go today'? Really?" she stares at him in silence

he doesn't look at her, he can't, she is going to read him and try to talk about it, he can't deal with that right now, it's easier to just apologize

"look Donna" he stands up and starts to walk in her direction "I'm sorry ok? this Jessica thing wasn't easy... that's all" he goes in front of his desk

"no that's not it. If it was would be accuatly LOOKING at me while you talk"

he he puts his hands the desk and bends over them his voice gets deeper

"what do you want from me Donna?"

"I want you to tell me the truth" she walks to his side

he takes a deep breath stands up straight

"I don't know what you want to hear"

she looks at him really angry

"bullshit 'what I want to hear' there's something going on and you're not tellig me about it and I thought I could help 'cause I can always help, but not if you're lying to me and yourself and..."

after a while he stops lisntenig, this is the first time in the day he looks her in the eyes, he can't hide his face, he smiles

"harvey why the hell are you smilling? what's so goddamn funny that you..."

he pulls her by the hip and kisses her, she doesn't respond at first but soon she retributes the kiss

is the first time in a long time neither of them are thinking, she passes her hand through his hair, it's a long kiss

when she finally realises what's going on she stops putting her hand on his chest and pushing him away very slowly, his hand are still in her weist

"I..." she takes a deep breath "I can't...I have to go"

se walks out of his officce leaving him breathles behind her

'that was the best kiss of my life' is the first thought that crosses his mind then a 'tomorrow is going to be weird' followed by 'what the hell did I do?!'


	2. Chapter 2: now what?

the next morning she doesn't wake up, 'cause she didn't really sleept. She needs time to think but she doesn't have any

while she walks down the hall she sees him at his desk reading whatever, the moment she sows up at his door he jumps from his chair and stands up

"look...Donna..."

"What the hell are you doing?" Louis shouts from behind her "we have to go"

"what...?" Harvey asks confused while Louis rolls his eyes

"OK pretty boy let me say it slowly for you . LETS GO"

Harvey stares Donna as if Louis is willing to wait

"Louis I...can't right now"

"just go Harvey you have work to do" Donna says going back to her desk

The meeting is stupid, Harvey can't pay attention to a single word coming out of anyone's mouth all he can think about is Donna and the image of her beeing pulled by her hips closer to him and the taste of her kiss

they get back to the officce and she isn't at her desk

"what do you mean nothing?" Rachel asks to the redhead at the other side of the partners kitchen

"nothing happened" she sighs "I'm ok" Donna says while loooking for Brody (the honney bear)

"Donna you're shaking as much as the day you said you were leaving Harvey"

Donna sighs without turning arround

"what's going on?" rachel will not leave her alone

Donna drops Brody and her mug at the counter and turns to rachel

"harvey..."she gives an ironic smile realizing how childish that was "...kissed me"

"wait what?" she doesn't get an answer "what...how...he kissed you or you kissed him?"

"I...I don't know" Donna rolls her eyes sitting on the chair

Rachel sits across from her still looking confused

"he kissed me and I think I kissed him back, and please don't give any kind of shit about 'what does this mean' because I don't know"

Rachel thinks for a second and takes a deep breath

Donna realizes the smirk on her friend's face

"what?"

"whas it good?" Rachel says without looking her in the eyes

Donna can't even get mad before looking surprised at the question she opens her mouth ready to lie, but she knows there's no pointin doing that, she takes a deep breath

"the worst part is, it was the best goddamn kiss ever"

"Donna. Donna...? DONNA"

she looks up just to see Mike standing in front of her desk

"where is he?" he asks while gets up and takes some files

"how am I supposed to know" she says taking the files into Harvey's officce. Mike fololows her

"Ahhh 'cause you're Donna" she throws the files in his desk and turns to Mike who is is still talking "not to mention you're his secretary...?"

"I'm sorry mike I don't know where he is"

"oh there you are!" mike says seeing harvey coming down the hall "I need to talk to you"

the moment harvey gets in the officce Donna comes out without looking at him or mike

Mike sees her walking away and closes the door

"what's up with her" he says turning to Harvey already sitted at his desk

"what do you mean?" he says avoiding eye contact

"she looks mad! What did you do?" Mike says laughing

"why do you assume I did something" he says serious

"relax I'm joking...god you're in a good mood today hum?"

"what do you need Mike?"

After that Harvey turs off, he tries to focous on what Mike's saying but he can't.

'she looks mad!' what does that mean? he doen't know if she is as confused as he is or ust angry at him for doing that. kissing her.

'kissing' that's the word that keeps coming back to his mind, no matter what he's doing or when, that word, that image is houting him. But doen't even care

"Harvey...? Harveyyyyy. Good you froze!" Mike says

"what? I'm...I'm sorry Mike can you please start again?"

"forget it, it's late I talk to you tomorrow, you're weird today you know that?" Mike starts to walk out when harvey mumbles

"where the hell is Donna?"

"yeah... she uh...Left"mike says

"What!? where did she go?"

"Uhhhh I don't know... her house? You should go home too Harvey" Mike walks out

Donna is siting on her couch with a huge glass of wine in her hands, the TV is off but the record player is on, the song doesn't even matter

She's still in the dress she went to work with

She hears knoks on her door, she really doesn't want to open it, what if it's him, what if they are actually having THAT conversation

She oppens it anyway. It's him.

"Donna...Donna I need to talk to you"

"Harvey not now..."

"NO! it has to be now, 'cause THIS, ALL OF THIS, IT'S DRIVING ME CRAZY" he looks at her desperate for her to say something, anything.

she just stares at him, she has no idea what to do

"Havey you need to calm down"

he looks confused

"What?"

"I don't...we don't know what this means yet and I..." he doesn't let her finish

"it means that I love you...and NOW I gess I know how, but I don't want this whatever it is...in our way so I'll unsdestand if you...go back to louis" this hurts him, she knows that

She freezes hile he walks away

he's gone before she can think about something to say

'holy shit' she thinks while cloosing her door 'now what?'

 **hey guys thanks so much for reading! Hope you liked it! any comments or tips you can leave in the review or tweet me.**

 **my twitter account is** Im_darvey_trash


	3. Chapter 3: ok

He's scared, he doesn`t know what she`s going to do, it was stupid of him to tell her it was ok, it wasn`t, he needs her, now more than ever, he just hopes she knows that.

When he gets close enough to his office he sees her sitting on her desk.

He stops in front of her looking down

"What do you want Harvey?" she doesn't look at him

"do you ah…" he didn't know what to say, for his surprise the first thing that came to mind was 'you' but he couldn't say that

"Harvey not here" she looks at him "not now" she says very low

"Donna would you follow me please?" he says loud with a smirk on his face and walks away

"Harvey" she says running after him "what are you doing?" she says after catching up

"maybe not here" he opens the file room's door "but now" holding it open for her

She walks in but doesn't turns around, he locks the door

"Donna, Donna please just…look at me?"

"why?" she says turning around

"well…you said you didn't want to talk there so…"

"no! I mean why did you kissed me?" he nods trying to tell her he doesn't know "after all this time, everything we've been through, why now?"

"I…I don't know"

They stare at each other, he wants to do it again, he wants to kiss her, he can't she's on the defensive

"Harvey…." She looks down and back at him "this is not what we need right now, thing are already too complicated" she walks out

A week has passed a week pretending everything was ok, neither of them could stand it.

Mike's wedding is this week, since he is not hiding anymore it could be Rachel's "dream wedding" as Mike liked to call it. Harvey wouldn't admit it but he hates listening to Mike talk about the wedding, he is happy for them but something bugs him about it.

Rachel was going crazy, Donna likes to listen to her, she kind of imagines herself getting married.

"sooooo…who are you taking to the wedding?" Mike asks Harvey while drinking scotch in his office

"no one" he says laughing

"okay but that's going to bring up questions…" Mike jokes

"what questions?" Harvey says confused

"ãh you know…a guy your age….single…"

"stop right there"

"Hey you know I've got your back but I can't stop people from thinking" Mike's trying to cheer him up "hey! Why don't you take Donna?" he says trying to sound casual and drinking his scotch

"no! that's not gonna happen!" he finishes his drink

"ok! Gotta go the bride waits"

"see yah!" Harvey stays pours himself another dose

The ceremony is ok, many people cried, Harvey looks at Donna sitting beside him

She has that look that only him could see, she isn't crying, but holding herself, he smiles, she turned to him and laugh, it feels like they're are flerting, she realizes what she is doing and goes back to paying attention to the Mike's vows

After the ceremony they go to the ball room where the after party is happening , is a very big room filled with tables that form a circle where people can dance and a stage on the other side of the entrance

Mike and Rachel danced, said hi to everyone and cut the cake, now everybody is just having fun, Harvey is over by the bar, when his old partner approaches him

"Hi tiger" she says behinds him

"Jessica…and Jeff…." He says surprised to see him

"why so lonely?" Jessica smirks

"just.. drinking my scotch" he says raising his glass

"ok then! Don't get lost in this sea of people you're socializing with" she jokes with him and goes away

Even Jessica is with someone and he isn't! Harvey feels like a looser

He sees his secretary sitting a couple tables away by herself

"Hey!" he says standing in front of her

"Hey!" she says looking up to him

"wanna dance?"

"Harvey…."

"come on, it's not like I'm asking you to sleep with me" he smirks "besides I gotta do something before every other woman in here thinks I'm gay"

She laughs

"don't you wanna get these guys attention?" Harvey asks looking around

"believe me…" she says nodding her head in the direction of 3 guys starring at her in different corners of the room "I've got all the attention that I need"

"I do too" he looks at a couple of women and blinks at them "just trying to be humble"

"then why do need ME to dance with you?"

"why aren't you dancing at all?"

"I asked first" she said really fast

"I want to dance with you…" he says looking shy in a dickish way

She thinks about it for a while he offers her his hand

"it's not like it's gonna kill yah" she smiles and holds his hands while getting up

New York from Frank Sinatra starts playing

They dance on their own time, his hands on her hips and hers behind his neck, safe distance between them, she made sure of it.

She could fell his heavy breath, her heart starts to pound really fast

"you're nervous" he whispers smiling

"what? No I'm not" she lies

"yes you are" he laughs a little "I've never seen you nervous before"

"yes you have" she says without realizing she just admitted she was nervous

"no! I've seen you angry…" she laughs and looks away "sad…confused…surprised…" she looked into his eyes realizing how well he knew her, he stopped talking and stared back

They're closer now 'not a safe distance' she thinks, but she doesn't really care

She can feel his hand firmly holding her, and for a second she feels his hair, but stops herself

"I'm sorry Don…." He tries to tells her

"Don't" she whispers "just….dance" she smiles and looks away

"ok" he says it so low he almost couldn't hear himself, but he knows she can


	4. not over

It's the first day back to work since the wedding , Donna woke up to the sound of her phone ringing

"hello?"

"hey Donna is Rachel!"

"Hey rach what`s up?" Donna said trying to get excited

"oh no! Tell me I didn`t awake you" Rachel said hopeful

"hum…don`t worry about it I was about to wake up ten minutes from now, anyway what`s going on, everything ok?"

"yeah, I just…you know…wanted to talk to you, I know we didn`t had time between the wedding and me and mike leaving for honeymoon"

"well yeah…we can have lunch tomorrow when you get back!" Donna said getting up

" ok perfect! Bye" Rachel said in a hurry

"oook" Donna said hanging up

She tried to convince herself that she didn`t know what Rachel wanted to talk about, but she did, she knew about the kiss and saw them dancing in the wedding, she was really not in the mood for a 'what now?' conversation with her, she wanted to have that conversation with Harvey, but he hadn`t return her calls during the last week he gave everybody off, she didn`t know if was traveling, working or just ignoring her

'it doesn`t matter' she thought 'we are gonna have to talk today anyway'

She was ready to leave her apartment when her cell phone buzzed

It was a text from Louis 'Harvey isn`t coming in today, you can take the day off if you want I gess'

She got angry, really angry, she couldn`t believe he was going to avoid her even more

'that goddamn child'

She got her bag and decided that if she wasn`t going to work, she wasn`t going to care about work either, even if at this point Harvey isn`t just work anymore.

She went to a spa, spent most of her day there, mud, massages and everything she felt in the mood for, even though she had a week off, just now it felt relaxing.

At around 5pm she was home still dressed up watching TV and drinking wine when her cell rang

"Hey Louis" she said calm

"hey, Donna is it ok if get the files in your desk myself?"

She laugh at the fact he called to ask, and then realized she had no idea what he was talking about

"What files?"

"oh you know, the ones I your desk, they were here for Harvey to check them out, but since he`s not coming in tomorrow I thought…" he was interrupted by redhead

"he`s not coming in tomorrow?"

"yeah…Didn`t he tell you?"

"hum…sure…I forgot….get the files Louis, I don`t care" She hang up before he could thank her

'THAT`S IT' she thought while getting her bag

XXX

Harvey was home, working from his laptop, in the couch drinking a glass of scotch when he hears knocks on the door, he puts the laptop and the glass on the coffee table while getting up

It only took him seconds between opening the door and realizing she was angry

"Donna! What are you…..?"

"don`t" she said coming in without being invited

"Donna…." He said in a way she knew what it meant

"I said don`t" she almost shout turning around to see him closing the door "I don`t know what`s going on I that head of yours, but I can take the not talking, not responding to my texts and the avoiding thing, but giving messages through Louis! Is a little to much!"

He rolled his eyes, but still admitting gilt "I don`t know what you…."

"DON`T YOU DARE! Tell me you don`t know what I`m talking about" he started coming closer, but she wouldn`t move "what the hell is wrong with you?" she said in a almost comforting way

He closed his eyes for a second and half smiled "I don`t know" he whispered opening his eyes to lock with hers, she could see the pain hidden in them "I just….I`m sorry ok?" his voice didn`t change the tone, he kept moving closer slowly

"I just…I don`t us to be like that" She said unintentionally moving her gaze to his lips for a second

"I know, but Donna I don`t think we can ever go back to the way we were" he said sad "I thought you knew that"

She was in shook, she had never seen him so calm talking about something like this before

He stopped walking towards her in a 'not no safe distance'

"I guess I did" she closed her eyes for a second, "bye Harvey" she said walking away

That moment felt like slow motion to him, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, a million of thoughts when through his head 'what if I do, what if I don`t', he thought in thousands of scenarios 'if she goes now, it`s done' is the last thing that when through his head before he turned around grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her closer until he could kiss her, he let go of her wrist and put his hand behind her neck and the other hand on her waist

At first she didn`t know what to do, but as soon as she felt his hand on her body and his lips being pressed against hers she just stopped thinking, she pulled him even closer, whit one hand behind his neck caressing his hair and the other on his chest, she kissed him back in the most passionate way

This kiss was even longer than before, he felt her smiling in between kisses and stopped and stared at her smirking

"don`t be so proud of yourself Specter, it took you over a decade" she teased

His smile got bigger "we do have a lot of time to make up for" he said trying to be serious

"I wouldn`t worry if were you" she said smirking , she putted her finger in between his belt and his pants she pulled him to the bedroom while they booth took of their shoes and he got of his V neck sweater leaving him with the white shirt under it

They were kissing on front of the bed he was passing his hand through her back desperate to find the zipper, he did right when she let out a moan, he opened half way and put his and inside the dress opening her bra with one hand while the other hold her head

"your in a hurry aren`t you?" she said smirking, he looked at her surprised and lifted a eyebrow "I don`t blame you" she whispered and resumed the kissing while her dressed slipped away with her bra, she got rid of his belt and pants in between kisses

"Don…" he moan while she kissed his neck

He lifted her by the butt and threw her in the bed, while she looked at him in the most dirty way possible he took jis shit off and laid down on top of her, he used his forearm for support and holded her by the waist with the other hand

he stopped kissing for a second and laugh

"what?" she asked smiling

" sorry I don`t have any whipped cream"

she turned him around putting him on his back and his hips between her knees, he looked at her surprised as if a woman had never done that to him, because no woman had, he was always on the lead

"I don`t think we`ll need any" she smirked and bend to keep kissing him


End file.
